Twinkle Toes
by Terra7x
Summary: When the regulers, Tomo and Sakuno go to the skating rink, what happens? Not really a pairing but i guess you can say RyoSaku...


**Twinkle Toes**

**I have no clue where this story came from... really don't... but enjoy!**

* * *

Ryoma Echizen was not in the mood for anything today. He woke up late, dropped his bento, his racket broke, and his Oyaji was going through a 'midlife' crisis. What he didn't need right now was Momo and Eiji to just ruin the horrible day. 

"O'chibi!"

Ryoma flinched. _'Speak of the devil...' _

"How's it going?" Momo asked.

"Perfect." Ryoma said through gritted teeth.

"Great! Then you can come with us to the Skating Rink later!" Eiji perked.

"No."

"Nani O'chibi?"

"No."

"Come on Echizen!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Ryoma said slightly aggitated. "No! Madde!"

"Ok Echizen, see you later..." Momo said.

"Madde!"

"Nani?" Eiji asked.

"I. don't want. to. go." Ryoma said biterly.

"Why????" Eiji whined.

"Because, I don't want to."

"But---"

"No."

"So you don't wanna see Sa-ku-no-chan in a little itty-bitty skirt tripping on ice?" Momo asked grining.

Ryoma perked. "Hm."

"See ya later O'chibi!" Eiji yelled.

_'Only problem from me, I don't know how to skate...'_

* * *

"A-ano... Tomo-chan... don't you think this is a bit... much?" Sakuno asked looking at her reflection. She had on a white and blue blouse that had a verylight blue feather trim. The baby blue skirt was above knee-length by a few inches that had the same feather trim on it. 

"No! Of course not! Besides, skating is your forte!" she yelled. "You don't need to worry about anything!"

"But I'm not that good..." Sakuno said sadly.

"Yes you are! Way better than me..." Tomo said.

"But this outfit, Tomo, it's not really me..." Sakuno said. "It just isn't..."

"Please Sakuno?"

Sakuno sighed. "H-hai..."

Tomo squeeled in delight.

"Tomo, what are you wearing?"

She grinned evily. "The same as yours but light purple..."

"O-oh..." Sakuno said.

"... JUST SO RYOMA-SAMA CAN ENJOY THE BOTH OF US!"

"What?!"

"Oh... did I forget to say he was going?" Tomoka asked as Sakuno nodded. "Hee hee..."

"Tomo!" Sakuno pouted. "How can you forget?"

"It just slipped my mind!" she said. "Oh! We better get going or we'll miss the train! Grab a jacket Sakuno!"

* * *

"Come on Echizen! You gotta get on the ice sometime!" Momo yelled. 

"No."

"Why?" Oishi asked.

"Momo and Eiji asked me to be here. Not to skate." Ryoma replied.

"Saa... he's right..."

"So how do we get him to come out to the rink, nya?" Eiji asked.

"How should I know..." Taka said as Fuji handed him a racket.

"BURNING! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, ECHIZEN! OR DO I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF?!"

Fuji took back the racket and Taka looked around. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." Momo said nervously.

"Fsshh... come on Echizen..." Kaidoh hissed.

"No."

"A-ano."

"Ryoma-sama!!!!!"

Great. Just what he needed. The fangirls.

"Now the party can begin..." Fuji said.

"Yup!" Eiji agreed.

"Ii Data..."

"Are you coming now, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"...?"

"Come out on this rink right now, Echizen." Tezuka ordered. "Or I'll make you skate laps."

Ryoma cringed at the thought and started to get up, while attempting to balance himself too.

"A-ano Ryoma-kun... D-do you need he-help?" Sakuno asked.

"Che..." he said ignoring her.

"A-ano... that's not the r-right way to stand up on skates, R-Ryoma-kun... If you try that w-way, you m-might--

**_Thud_**

--fall..."

That did not happen to _the _Ryoma Echizen. It did not happen.

He did not just fall flat on his face attempting to stand on skates...

Yeah, and Eiji can fly...

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun. I-I can help if you want..." Sakuno said quietly.

"Eh? What makes me think you can skate?" he shot.

"A-ano... but I-I can..."

"Che..."

Sakuno pouted and crossed her arms heading for the rink. "Ryoma-kun no baka!"

* * *

Okay. This is so illogical. She can't play tennis but she can skate like a pro. That doesn't seem to add up. If I can play tennis what makes her suck in it? It's easier than this thing with thin blades on frozen water going in a circle. 

"Che..." Ryoma said drinking his tenth can of ponta in the last 15 minutes.

"Go Sakuno-chan!!!!" Eiji cheered.

"You should join her Echizen." Fuji said.

"No."

"If your ego is the reason it is a pity. Your better off sucking it up and getting on the ice than just sit here and be forced to skate laps if you don't know how to skate at all... I hope you know that Echizen..." Fuji stated.

"And why aren't you out there?"

"Oh? That's because I don't know how either. But I'm gonna go anyway..."

* * *

"Ryoma-kun is acting so childish..." Sakuno said. "I should just drag him out here." 

"Saa... then you should Ryuzaki..."

"Fuji-sempai!" Sakuno yelled. "Mou, don't sneak up on me like that..."

"Ah... gomen... But you should go drag him out."

"Eh?!"

Fuji chuckled a bit. "It'll do good for him to be forced to do something."

"A-ano your right Fuji-sempai." Sakuno said skating over to the Prince.

Ryoma was now officially bored. If he didn't take the offer he could be at home beating his baka oyaji at tennis, but no he had to agree on this stupid gathering to go skating! Just so he can see his Sakuno wear a flimsy skirt.

Wait! Pause! Rewind! And Freeze!

Ryoma sighed. He did not just call Ryuzaki his and said her name. The gods are torturing him. They really are.

"A-ano. Ryoma-kun?"

"What?" he said in a annoyed tone.

"A-ano... let's go..." she said grabbing both his wrist and dragging him to the rink.

"Hey! What are you doing Ryuzaki?! Let me go!"

"No. I am going to teach you how to skate whether you like it or not!"

"Saa... I love my life..." Fuji said to himself.

"What's going on?" Momo asked.

"Just watch..." Fuji replied.

"Oi! Oi! What is Sakuno-chan doing with Ochibi, nya?" Eiji asked.

"She's forcing him to skate."

"Young love. Young love."

* * *

"Just b-balance your weight a-and don't lift your feet from the ice, Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno instructed. 

"Hai..." He said annoyed.

"I'm gonna let go and I'll skate in front of you..." Sakuno stated.

"Hai..."

Sakuno let go and Ryoma looked uneasy but he was still skating.

"That's right!" Sakuno cheered.

Ryoma smirked.

"Oi Ochibi!" Eiji called out.

Ryoma turned to the direction of the voice. "Mada mada da--

**_CRASH_**

"RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomo yelled skating over tosaid person.

There goes Ryoma back against the ice Sakuno on top blushing a million shades of red and bowing her head saying gomen repeatedly.

"What are you trying to do to Echizen?!" Momo boomed laughing.

"Nice going twinkle toes..." Fuji said chuckling again.

* * *

**I know. I know. I kinda jumped to the ending a bit fast but yeah... please review!!!!**


End file.
